Since the advent of motion pictures, people have been going to theaters to watch movies. For example, a group of friends or a couple that is dating could go to a movie theater and watch a movie together. The television has enabled people to watch broadcast shows from their homes. A family could sit down together and watch a movie or an episode of a series on their television that is broadcast from a local television station or cable station. Videos have enabled people to watch shows at their own convenience. For example, a video, that is rented or bought, may be physically inserted into a video player. In another example, the video may be streamed to a television from the Internet or from a cable network station.
The drawings referred to in this description should not be understood as being drawn to scale except if specifically noted.